Sanctuary
by juxxxi
Summary: A blancket ficlet starring Tokiya and Fuuko! Chapter 4 will be adult orientated! R&R! Chapter 3 is up! revised
1. snow dance

AN- Hello! My first lemon! I'm not new at this site, but just on another pen name I've reserved for writing lemons and limes! My other pen name is beautiful.dreamer. Check out some of my MixFu work there, along with other pairings I enjoy!  
Hope u like this ficlet, and I do hope the characters are in check with there character. (Did that make sense? ^^;)  
Disclaimer- I don't own Flame of Recca, I am just using it to write fan fiction. Don't sue me, ok?   
Dedication- I dedicate this to all the fans who've reviewed me, ever! You guys rock! ^hint^ maybe you should review me, after reading this? Then you'd be someone who is dedicated by me! Wouldn't that be so awesome! ^sweatdrop^  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanctuary  
By day.dream  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How'd I get myself into this mess?"  
  
Sighing, I registered the unruly surroundings and almost moaned in the sudden dreadful feeling I received. I couldn't believe it, of all the damn things...this had to happened...  
  
"Mi-chan, how much farther do we have to go?"  
  
I mentally cringed at the adorable name she bestowed on me, wondering why such a tomboy could think of a name that cute. The first thing I wanted to retort back was, 'monkey, stop calling me that.' Of courses, keeping the icy exterior that now matched the weather perfectly, was something I had grown quit accustomed to.   
  
"I don't know."  
  
There, simple and plain. I didn't want to talk much to the shivering wind master and she had just asked that question two minutes ago. Talk about lack of patience.   
  
The sudden gust of ice cold wind, blew by and ruffled my already half frozen hair. Biting my lip, I kept back the shudder that had built in the back of my throat. God, my head was pounding...  
  
"Mi-chan, do you think the other's are ok?"  
  
Oh, the others. Yanagi, Recca, Domon and the two of us had decided to go on a trip in the mountains. Reluctantly, I had decided I needed a vacation...though, the idea of being by Yanagi made me almost shiver in delight. This was suppose to be a nice holiday off...  
  
The key word in that sentence is 'was'.  
  
First, the whole Yanagi not knowing how to ski became an issue. Recca, proclaiming he would do anything for his hime, was of course the first to volunteer showing her basic ski instructions.  
  
Big mistake...  
  
Recca didn't have the slightest idea of the art of skiing, and ended up smashing into the hulkiest tree I've laid eyes on.  
Of course, Yanagi being the healer of the group stayed with our poor leader in the cabin, crying and moaning over her dim witted ninja. I would get Recca back for making Yanagi cry. Soon as he was healed and back on his feet...he'd be back at square one.  
  
Anyway, that left Domon, Fuuko and me. Maybe the last people I wanted to be left with, especially on a ski hill.  
  
Domon, being on the same level of skill with skiing as his best friend Recca, didn't take long until he join the cabin also.  
  
That left Fuuko and I.  
  
Fuuko.  
  
She was good at skiing.   
  
Very good.  
  
Not better then me, though and we were going to race to prove it. Finally badgering me to the duel, I decided to show her who she was messing with.   
  
After all, ice was water frozen over? My element, just a bit cooler!  
  
After getting some lucky girl, who squealed when I asked her to start us off (^^;), we were off and running down the hill at top speed.   
  
It's hard to admit, but I enjoyed it until...  
  
God, I couldn't believe what she did! Top speed, straight into the 'no ski' zone! It was like she couldn't read!  
  
"Fuuko! Don't!" I yelled out to her, deciding it would be to inhuman not to follow her and bring her out. There was a high risk of avalanche, and I don't think the rest of hokage would be happy knowing I let the wind wielder get buried by snow. Especially Yanagi, I don't think I could bear her being mad at me.   
  
Stopping, she yelled back, "WHAT!??!!"  
  
Ohhhh, Kirisawa! I can't believe you did that!  
  
The great rumble of incoming snow brought her widened eyes to the top of the hill. Instantly, I quickly slid my feet from its holdings on my ski's and ran to the frozen in fear Fuuko.   
  
"Take off your boots, Kirisawa! Take them off, quickly!"  
  
She suddenly became alive, moving as quickly as the wind and ripping the bindings on her skis. I grabbed her wrist, and scanned the vast area of powder white snow. Concluding the best spot was the big boulder on the side, I ran as fast as I could considering I had a monkey to drag along with me.   
  
"What's...^pant^.... Happening!?" Her breathless plea for an explanation was ignored, as we reached the boulder I had chosen to be our sanctuary. I crouched close to the freezing stone, and hugged the surprisingly frightened Fuuko to my body.   
  
"Hold on tight, we can't let go of each other!" I screamed the command, burying my face in her purple locks (that, by the way...smelt like lilac!) ^^;  
  
"What's happening?" She asked again, regaining a bit of breath and sounding more like herself. This time, I choose to answer her...  
  
"Avalanche."   
  
And at that moment, the whole world turned white.   
  
Well, being the most intelligent person in school...I had my share of knowledge, including survival skills. Like, what to do in an avalanche (plus, what causes and avalanche, where there have been avalanche cases...you get the picture!) ^sigh^  
  
So, scanning my brain when I saw the avalanche coming I remembered that hiding behind an object could block the chance of being buried under all that deadly snow. Deciding that even though I wasn't positive it would work, it seemed to be the only knowledgeable option at the moment.   
  
And guess what, it worked. No surprise there, otherwise I wouldn't be reminiscing on the whole mess that started this dreadful turn of events.   
  
My first vacation in so many years, ruined. Should have been excepting it.   
  
We made it out fine and everything, save for the fact I had to peel off the shocked Fuuko. Guess she wasn't expecting this to happen. Should have figured out, nothing goes to well when I'm around. Jeez.   
  
That brings us back to our current position, we're trying to look for some shelter. Doesn't look like we can walk back, so the only way is forward, right? You guessed right?   
  
Bingo!  
  
"Do you see any...^shudder^...thing?"   
  
A gasp mixed with a shiver escapes the lips of my comrade behind me, and I decide to give her a piece of my mind! After all, she just asked me that two minutes ago and she was the one who got us into this mess!   
  
"Monkey, I to-"  
  
Stopping midway, I can't help but think that someone who was fighting for her life on the sinking titanic replaced Fuuko. Her hair was frozen in purple clusters all around her face, her eyes were moist and were holding back tears she was probably regretting to show anyone. Her skin was so pale, and looked clammy from the gleam it held in the moonlight. Her lips tinged with the same blue as her eyes, held my attention most. She was soaked, her winter coat and snow pants looking like she had perspired through both.  
  
Great. I felt the anger dissolve and the painful fingers of pity grasp my heart instead.  
  
"Mi-chan, I'm sorry...I can't go anymore..."  
  
That made me furious! Absolutely raging with anger and all that pity washed away with the raging lava of my current emotion. It must have been the temperature, the way my toes felt like they would fall off any minute. Maybe it was the stinging sensation I felt in my fingertips, the way my eyes were moisten over and burning from the icy wind? I never was ever furious, so why'd I start to feel this way now?   
  
I bet Fuuko didn't expect this...  
  
"By the love of god, you can't go anymore!? May I remind you, Fuuko...you've put us in this mess, so you're helping me get us out! Alright?"   
  
"I'm sorr-"  
  
"No, don't say anything! I don't need any apology from you, Monkey. I know you're cold, but so am I! Suck it up and act like the tough tomboy you usually are! You're not made to be girlish."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Fine? That's all she was going to say? Something must be wrong with her, because she usually did retort back. She did have some wit, ya know.   
  
I was about to barade her with more insults, hoping to get some action from the suddenly quite Fuuko, but the blurry image of a cabin caught my sharp eyes. We found shelter, ^sigh^...I meant, I found shelter!  
  
"Look, there's a cabin. We need to get away from the snow and wind. Follow me."  
  
She nodded absently, jogging a bit to catch up with my long strides. Her hands hugged her body, as shivers racked her with great force. I stopped, and she bumped into my back.  
  
"Opps."  
  
I nodded, "Here we are."  
  
We made it to the entrance, and I touched the metal door handle. Was it opened, was there an alarm? I twisted it open, and the heat from inside the secluded and empty cabin hit us with blissful warmth. Both sighing, we made our way into the cozy cabin.  
  
"Take off your clothing."  
  
There, said it. I was dreading this moment, seeing on how I would have to unclothe myself also. I mean, I did have a fit body...but it was private to me and Fuuko would never let it down that I was naked in front of her. She'll tell all the girls, maybe describe to some...that was Fuuko.  
  
"What?"  
  
Her voice was surprised, and I could see the sudden heat rise in her pale cheeks. Soon her skin began to get a peachy hue, becoming healthier by the minute.   
  
"You need to get those wet clothes off, or else you're going to get hypothermia."  
  
It was so straightforward, I was hoping even this monkey would understand and obliged without me forcing her out of her clothes.   
  
"Ok, turn around."  
  
God, she was hopeless!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^To be continued  
  
  
AN- Mi-Chan and Fuuko are a bit out of character, but I'd like to think it's because of the weather they're enduring to reach the cabin.  
I'm planning to keep this only 3 chapters long, so...don't expect a huge novel out of this! It's a short 3-part lemon, so deal with it! ^grrr^  
I think the weather in this ficlet is getting to me, look how rude I was in that last explanation! ^^;  
Anyway, I need at least 11 reviews if ya want the next part! So keep 'em coming! ^waves^  
Stay tuned for the next installment of 'Sanctuary'.   
Ja ne, minna san!   
  
  
REVIEW ME, OK? :)   
  
^EMAIL: svukotic@hotmail.com or rainbow_angel_dream@yahoo.com 


	2. tantilizing

Sanctuary   
Part 2  
  
Tantalizing//  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His back turned with ignorance, and I sighed softly against my own will. It was hard, but I managed to turn from that piercing gaze of frost.   
  
My hands trembled softly, as I stripped away the soaked folds of my winter wear. I felt the air caress my sensitive skin with its frozen thin fingers. Tracing my shivers, making me swallow a gasp.   
  
My eyes misted over surprisingly, as I outlined the flimsy material of my mismatched underwear and bra. They were soaked, and I thanked whatever god was out there that my mother didn't get enough time to finish washing the white laundry.  
  
What am I going to do?  
  
I was proud of everything, of my accomplishments, my personality, most of all my fighting skills...but I hated my body.  
  
Ok, so it wasn't like me to even let that 'body image' garbage cross my mind, and I was thin where I needed to be...I had boobs, everything.   
  
I just didn't like that way it looked.   
  
  
Plus, all that teasing I get from that certain water wielder, he wouldn't miss out the chance to humiliate me once more. I understood, I did cause this mess anyway.  
  
He was naked waist up, and I wondered glumly how many girls out there would die to be in my place. I almost laughed, but I caught the noise before it could escape.   
  
My fingers numbly and nervously unclasped my bra; the beads of sweat surrounding my hairline finally descending down my face. I shivered again, the air caressing my breast in an almost intimate way. My face turned so hot, I felt as though I would explode.   
  
"Kirisawa? Are you done, you monkey?"  
  
Grrrr...there he goes with that monkey business again! Would he ever grow up, and quit that crap? My eyes blazed, but I held my tongue. I wouldn't dare talk back at that moment; he had every right to be mad at me.  
  
"No, wait just a bit longer."  
  
He sighed, his silver hair gleaming in the soft moonlight coming from the window. He ran his hand through his gorgeous mane, and I suddenly had this sicko need to be that hand.   
  
The cold must have really gotten to me...  
  
One of my hands consciously covered my breast, as the other nimbly and slowly peeled off my soaking wet bikini underwear.  
  
There I was naked like the day I was born, with an almost naked Tokiya right before my eyes.  
  
"Uhhhhh...I'm uh, oh my god...I'm do-" I gasped, my head burning with embarrassment,   
  
"...done."  
  
He turned, and I slowly detected the slightest shade of rose crossing his smooth cheeks. My eyes held his for a split second, but I turned and looked at the ground with bashfulness.   
  
I could feel his gaze running along the surface of my clammy and still numb skin, and I covered my body the best I could with my arms. It didn't cover much, mind you.  
  
"Are you still cold?"  
  
His icy voice surrounded me, making my lips close to cover the chatter of my insane shivering. Of course I was cold, you dimwit! There was no heating what so ever in this cabin, what did he expect me to be?  
  
"Yes."  
  
I was being polite, and it was killing me...  
  
My eyes sub concisely closed, as I rubbed the growing sleepiness from my eyes. I was getting so tired, and I scanned the empty room for a blanket to cover my body.   
  
I found a bed, and within it's rotting wooden post, it held a quilt that looked so moth eaten and dirty, I almost refused to let my self touch it.  
  
But...  
  
It would hold as a good cover, and I would be able to regain some strength with sleep.  
  
No, no...I knew that wasn't the whole reason...  
  
I hated to admit, but at that moment I felt as though I would pass out. The room was spinning, and my eyes were closing on their own even though I was standing up.  
  
I wanted to sleep more than anything.  
  
I started to walk towards the bed, my feet so numb and cold I didn't even feel the ruff wood bite into my skin. I just wanted that bed...  
  
I flopped onto the mattress, and heard the screech of rusty springs meet my demise. I snuggled in the odd smelling blanket, and my eyes began to descend to the sleep I was craving so bad.  
  
A hand grasped my shoulder, startling the wits out of me. I sat up straight, bonking my head with the person who dared touch me while I was about to close my eyes.  
  
"MIKIGAMI! What do you want?"  
  
I shrieked, my hands rubbing the sore goose egg that began to swell on the left corner of my forehead.   
  
"Do not fall asleep, you might have hypothermia."  
  
His voice was so cold; I began to wonder if the hypothermia was his fault. I winced, I couldn't sleep?   
  
I groaned, "...I can't keep my eyes open..."  
  
He scolded, watching down on me like I was some sort of rat and he was the king of my world. I fought the urge to punch him, but I knew there was no need...it wasn't like I had the energy to hit him anyways.   
  
I felt my lids fall, "I'm sorry, I can't keep them..."  
  
...open.   
  
His body descended into the covers beside mine, his arms gathering my shivering body to his. His chest pressed against mine, making me gasp and open my eyes. I looked towards him, his face tilting to study my own with his baby blue eyes.  
  
"I have to keep you warm, my body heat might work."  
  
I blushed, dropping head to his chest and hiding from his intense stare. I didn't want him to feel my ugly body.   
  
"...ah, thank you Tokiya,"  
  
I felt his body stiffen with the sound of his name passing my lips, and secretly decided I really liked the sound of it on my tongue.  
  
He shifted closer to me, resting his chin on top of mine. I relaxed, falling into the mold of his body.  
  
Perfect fit...  
  
What was I saying? He was only doing this because he knew If I died, it would hurt Yanagi or something...It wasn't like he gave a damn about my life.  
  
I felt my eyes tear up, and I regretted the fact my throat tightening. I didn't cry for anything, only in severe pain or maybe a death of someone I loved...  
  
But never had I shed a tear over a boy.  
  
"Kirisawa?"  
  
I closed my eyes, couldn't he ever use my first name?  
  
"Yes?"  
  
His hands rubbed down my back, his fingers probing gently into my skin, messaging the cold and destroying the numbness. His finger worked magic, and I felt like I was floating in the clouds, flying with the birds in the sweet smelling spring air. I was in heaven, pure blissful heaven.  
  
"Do not fall asleep."  
  
I struggled to open my eyes, "I'm sorry..."  
  
Sleep beacon me, whispering and gently coaxing me to close my eyes. It's fingers gripped my mind, flicking off all the switches, destroying any chance of action or thought.  
  
I couldn't resist the tantalizing aura and relief, I had to close my eyes.  
  
... the thing I craved so horribly bad was going to be my demise.  
  
  
AN- Ok, review me if you can! It would be so wonderful! Thank you! I don't own FoR and all that other crap you gotta write...blah blah blah.  
  
Email me, rainbow_angel_dream@yahoo.com 


	3. overcome

AN: Well, here's the revised version of chapter 3. I think the last one was very rushed, and I'm quit embarrassed about all the mistakes. Please forgive me for putting up that crap, hee hee. I truly hope this one is better, and more thought out. It will still be short, but that's because it's and introduction to the sex scene in the next chapter...*evil grin* Well, have a great read!  
P.S. Thank you Mizumi! I'm glad you told me about that error, because I really do appreciate help with dumb mistakes like that. Thank gods for spell check...^^;  
Well, this chapter is dedicated to you and all my other reviewers!  
P.P.S. I don't own FoR...:)  
Sanctuary   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
by addictive  
~*  
~* Chapter 3: Overcome. *Revised*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her brow was covered with moist sweat, her eyes puckered shut as she withered in pain, her lips trembling and crying out for things he could not understand. Her breath came out in small gasps, and her hands clutched at his arms as if she would die when she let go.  
  
I closed my eyes, wishing to the gods that this were all just a bad dream, that her moaning was only a figment of my imagination. That when I open my eyes again, they would be greeted with the sweet scenery of a warm paradise...  
  
Not this, not some dump where I had to watch her slip away.  
  
I gently brushed a stray silken strand of hair from her brow, watching the small drops of excretion begin their decent down her beautiful face.  
  
Yes, I admit...she is rather attractive.  
  
...not that most beautiful woman I've laid eyes on, but she had this wholesome look. She was real, not fake and covered with cosmetics. She didn't hide behind a mask, and I admired that greatly...even if it seemed the opposite.   
  
Now, as I held her shaking form in my arms I couldn't help but wish my hands were free, and I was able to punch myself. Flashes of the way I acted towards her, the words I called her...the harsh way I had ordered her around. I wonder if she wanted to die, simply to be free of me.  
  
I wouldn't let her die because I was stupid enough to blame the act of Mother Nature on her. She was probably ridden with guilt, and all due to my big mouth. The last thing she needed was to worry about what the avalanche had left in its path.   
  
"...ouch, my head..."  
  
I almost gasped, but before it slipped I swallowed it back to the pit of my stomach. Her beautiful eyes open, the ocean of dark blue looked at mine with pleasure. She smiled; snuggling closer, still delirious...she probably believed it was just some dream.  
  
She closed her eyes again; relishing whatever relief she had in her mind. She sighed, content to be in my arms.   
  
Something in me began to glow, to also savor holding the wind goddess. At least she was safe, still with me. Closure then anyone's ever been in their entire life...  
  
Oh, if you could only understand how strongly I regret acting so crudely towards you. Looking at you now, in all this pain...yet this small sigh of joy escapes your lips, I wonder what you really feel.  
  
Do you enjoy being in my arms, as much as I enjoy having you in them? Do you feel this fire burning in you heart, threatening to consume your mind and soul? Do you want me to kiss...  
  
Kiss?!  
  
I barely notice my head has bent down to yours, and all I really feel is your small frail breaths touching my face, washing over my skin. I just want to melt, and then kick myself for even coming close to thinking such a thing.  
  
You, Fuuko...a tomboy, a monkey...and angel. I don't know what I fell for you anymore, this night...just this one night; I begin to feel these butterflies in my stomach, see this side of her I never knew existed.  
  
Corny, I know...but I cant just come right out and say it was love at first sight, because this isn't the first time I've seen her and-...  
  
*sweat drop*  
  
Lets just say I've always felt something akin to attraction towards her, and it never hit me with this force before.  
  
But I doubt there's anything like that mingling in her heart, maybe something more towards the line of hate for me. It's not like I don't deserve anything less, so many times she has tried to be my friend and every time I pushed her away. I hope she would try again; she'd have a pleasant surprise!  
  
I run my finger across her open lips, my eyes slowly closing as I begin to feel a lust crawl into my mind. She just looks so damn fragile, so alone...  
  
So sexy...  
  
I hope she doesn't feel something poking at her thigh, because it's feeling her thigh pretty damn good. Every inch of her body is pressed so tantalizingly against my own, every curve fitting into me like a missing piece.   
  
It's so agonizing, so aggravating...so delicious. Her every movement was magnified, oxygen to the burning fire. I groaned a she pressed against my groin, unaware at the ideas flying through my brain. Oh gods, I don't know how long I can stand this...  
  
"Mi-chan...?"   
  
Her lips lightly touched my chest, as she held onto me with all her capacity. I let out a groan, as thigh pressed against my little guy, and her eyes perked open with such speed. Oh no, time for the thunder and lightning to crash down..  
  
On me...  
  
I cringed slightly, awaiting her turmoil to wash over me. Maybe a punch or two would accompany her screaming, but just one punch from this feisty lady can really send you over to the world of unconsciousness...  
  
"Are you in pain, why are you shaking like that?"  
  
I almost sighed in relief, but I judge it would give away my current dilemma. Instead I willed myself to look in her eyes, and almost grabbed her right there. She was so stunning...  
  
She noticed my sweat beaded face, my hoarse breathing. Her eyes filled with compassion and I gulped at the urge growing in my hands.  
  
Not now, damnit!!!  
  
Her hands slowly and nervously touched my face, and I felt her begin to tremble. My gaze fell on hers, and I swear the world stopped spinning.  
  
Everyone was gone; it was just me and her. Her and me...  
  
She closed her eyes once again, slowly inching her face toward mine. I almost chocked on the air, but I broke the urge to cough. It would interrupt this precious moment.  
Her lips, so beautiful...  
  
We touched slightly, her gasp making me deliver the passion I had been concealing for the past few hours. It was magnificent, the most breathtaking feeling I had ever felt in my whole life. Her hands wrapped around my neck, mine slowly rubbing down the side of her body. It was heaven...  
  
We broke away, both breathing raggedly from the lack of air. She smiled, leisurely touching my chest.  
  
"Thank you for my first kiss, Mi-chan..."  
  
Oh, If it was up to me...that's not the only thing you'll be experiencing for the first time tonight.  
  
*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An- ok, you know the drill! Review me!!! :)  
  
Email: svukotic@hotmail.com or rainbow_angel_dream@yahoo.com  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
